


You and I

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a click on the line and then Pepper spoke.  </p><p>“Loki..?” her tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine, she sounded upset, no, she sounded distressed.  </p><p>“Pepper? What's wrong?” Loki sat down and held his breath.   </p><p>“You need to come, you need to come to New York right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I know, R again, however I mean last one was really smutty... I felt it needed a sandwich of fluffy goodness around the SMUT. Not that it has nothing mind you. But you'll see why it's got less... back to smut next time :D

Fic: You and I | Avengers | R

 **Title: You and I**  
 **Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 5067  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie Spoilers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Steve/Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Fury  
 **Genre:** Smutty Plot  
 **Summary:** There was a click on the line and then Pepper spoke. “Loki..?” her tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine, she sounded upset, no, she sounded distressed.  
“Pepper? What's wrong?” Loki sat down and held his breath.  
“You need to come, you need to come to New York right now.”  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in here except my obsession of Loki and Tony.  


You and I

Tony was sick of hearing this. He'd argued with Nick, Steve, Bruce and Clint about it and he wasn't going to change his mind now, just because they were all giving him a hard time about it at the same time. He wasn't interested in hearing it, he had told them no individually and he was telling them no again.

“For the last time, _no_!” he said, “I don't care how many times you all ask and poke and prod at the idea, I'm not doing it.”

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, “And why the hell not?”

“Because the minute he helps you, he'll be on your radar,” Tony said.

“And why shouldn't he be?” asked Clint.

“Because he doesn't want to be! For Christ's sake, he moved to Europe and joined the Environmental Commission, if that doesn't scream 'leave me the fuck alone' I don't know what does.”

“He owes us, he-”

“He saved our asses last year! He's paid his debt to _us_ , he doesn't owe _us_ anything.”

“If you don't ask him, I'll let it be known who he really is, I'll-”

“Good luck!” Tony said, and stood standing toe to toe with Nick Fury, “He's officially a part of the Norwegian people. He has a birth certificate, he has school records and he has people that swear blind they went to school with him and his 'sister' Leona. Leave him alone!”

“Or what?” asked Fury, glaring at him with his one eye.

“Or I walk out and I won't come back. Leave him alone.”

All of them stared at Tony, he felt their eyes all on him and he didn't care. He wasn't going to let them pull Loki into this. He gave them the Ragnarok, he gave them what information he had and he stepped back, leaving it to the Avengers. Tony didn't flinch and Fury finally rose his hands in defeat.

“Fine...”.

Tony smiled and walked with them to sit in the 'incident room', where Natasha was waiting. She looked at them as they entered and smiled as she saw Tony.

“So Tony, did they convince you to bring your boyfriend in?”

“No,” Tony said and sat beside her.

“Good,” she said, “Not sure he'd really play nice with others.”

“And we do?” Clint asked as he sat down.

Natasha looked thoughtful and nodded, “Point taken.”

Nick Fury walked to the front of the room and pulled up some slides on the screen. “Now please, children, listen to me.”

They all looked to the front.

“We have determined that the Kree are entering Earth in the Nevada desert. There is a rock formation in the Black Rock Desert that they're slowly entering through. SHIELD has the area under surveillance and we have found that there are at least 100 Kree in the region. The problem is that they seem to be shape shifters. They have a device that's keeping a door open between here and wherever they are, and shielding the area. We need you, Bruce and Stark, to try to disable it and bring it in for testing. We also need you to persuade the Kree to return home.”

“Persuade?” asked Clint.

“Yes... However you think you should do that,” Fury said. “We already sent in a strike team and they were wiped out. Natasha will take the Ragnarock, because we have determined that the key will shut the gate between the worlds, and she's fast.”

“I'm faster,” Tony said, “Jet powered suit, just saying.”

Natasha looked at Fury, “He has a point, Fury.”

“Alright... Tony you'll take the Ragnarok. It works with blood as far as we can see, use one of the Kree to power the damn thing and use it to seal the way between there and here.”

“Should be easy,” Tony said.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was shining in Rome, as it often did in Italy. Loki was sitting in his office reading the most recent report sent to him from his contact in England, regarding the time table for bringing in the Arc Reactor. He was just waiting for word from Stark Industries confirming the date. 

He stood and walked to his window, looking out onto the street. He was glad he had listened to Tony about taking the job in Italy. It was a beautiful place, with a history that he found fascinating, as the Romans seemed to have some knowledge of the higher beings as well. He actually recognised some of the renditions of a few of their Gods.

His phone rang and he walked over to pick it up, “Hello?”

“Mr Laufeyson, there is a Miss Potts on the line, she says it's urgent.”

Loki frowned just a bit, usually when Pepper called him she told his secretary that it was 'Stark Industries' and she got patched right through. He had a very foreboding feeling about this phone call.

“Put her through.”

There was a click on the line and then Pepper spoke.

“Loki..?” her tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine, she sounded upset, no, she sounded _distressed_.

“Pepper? What's wrong?” Loki sat down and held his breath. 

“You need to come, you need to come to New York right now.”

“Pepper, what's going on?”

There was silence on the line and he thought he heard her sob, a moment passed and then another voice he recognised came on the line.

“Loki, this is Natasha. Pepper can't talk right now. Drop everything, get on a plane and come right now. Tony's in surgery, there was a fight with the Kree, he used the Ragnarok and sealed the portal they were using.”

Loki felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, “How bad is he?”

There was a pause and Natasha said simply, “Get here as soon as you can.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

He left quickly, just about ran from his office and called en-route to the airport to let them know what had happened. He then called ahead to the airport and managed to get a flight out four hours later. He went with just his wallet and passport as he rushed into the airport. When he arrived in New York, Loki found that Pepper had sent a limo to pick him up and rush him to the hospital that Tony was in. He hurried in to the ward and found Pepper sitting with Steve and Natasha.

Pepper had tears falling from her eyes and Steve had his arm around her shoulders.

“Pepper.”

Pepper looked up and she stood, walking towards him. She threw her arms around Loki, which surprised him, but he wrapped an arm around her. Natasha looked over to them and she spoke quietly.

“They took him back into surgery.”

“Where?” Loki asked as Pepper pulled back.

“He's in the operating room – Loki wait,” Pepper grabbed his arm.

Loki was determined to go find him, to heal him. He couldn't bear the idea of Tony in there, being hurt and in pain when he could help him.

“I can heal him, I can-”

“Let the doctors do their thing, Loki, and then when he comes out, you can do yours,” Natasha said.

Loki tensed and then nodded, sitting down with Pepper and Steve. They waited together, Loki's mind was in shock as he waited. His mind kept going over everything, wondering why no one had called to let him know what they were off to do. He could have helped, he could have stopped this. He rubbed his face and asked softly, “Natasha?”

She looked up at him, her expression questioning.

“Why didn't anyone call to tell me you were off to fight the Kree?”

Natasha sighed, “Tony didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to be involved in it. He said that you were trying to make amends your own way and you didn't owe us anything. He threatened to leave if we tried to pursue you.”

Loki felt a lump in his chest and tears formed in his eyes.

“Oh...” was all he could say. Tony had tried to protect him, and in doing so he might have killed himself. He should have let Tony know it was alright to ask for his help when going to fight, it was alright, he would have come. He rubbed his forehead.

Pepper placed a hand gently on his back and rubbed a bit. Natasha stood, “I'm going to go get coffee... does anyone want anything?”

Steve stood, “I'll come with you...”

They walked out of the waiting room, leaving Pepper and Loki alone. Pepper put her hand under his chin and made him look up at her. She gently ran her thumbs under his eyes, wiping his tears away. She spoke softly, looking into Loki's face, “He loves you, Loki.”

Loki closed his eyes, the last time they had been together, near Christmas, had been a wonderful month. He had cherished every day spent with Tony and had felt a connection with him. He hadn't said anything, had refused to admit that he had fallen in love with a mortal man. But now that that man's life hung in the balance, he knew that he truly was in love, and it was something both wonderful and terrible all at once.

“I love him too,” Loki said softly, and Pepper smiled a little through her tears.

“He's going to get through this, Loki. He's too stubborn to let something like an explosion take him out... He's already survived through an explosion and carrying a nuclear bomb. He survived you...” she said as an afterthought.

Loki smiled a little, “That is true.”

“Once he's out of surgery, we'll go in and see how he's doing, and you can see what you can do to help him.”

Loki nodded, once Tony was out he'd go see him and he'd heal him, and that would be that. There was nothing he couldn't fix, he knew that, and he knew that with Pepper's assistance he'd give up a piece of himself to fix his lover, if he had to.

~*~*~*~*~*

“You can go in now.”

Loki walked with Pepper into the room where Tony had been taken after his second round of surgery. He barley took in the words from the doctor, they didn't matter, whatever was broken he would fix. He didn't care if his cover was blown, he didn't care what happened, he was going to heal Tony.

The doctor seemed intent on staying in the room, but Loki stared at him and glared, “I would like to see my partner with just Pepper if you don't mind.”

“Oh... of course, but not too long.”

“Oh and why is that? He is unconscious, it is not like I will tax him by my mere presence.”

The doctor seemed a bit flustered, but he left them anyway, closing the door behind him. Loki looked around the room, there were windows on two sides, but there were also blinds. He walked and closed both sets of blinds and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at Tony.

Tony was a mess.

“Oh by Asgard...” Loki said softly, and gently brushed his cheek. He ran his fingers through Tony's hair, and felt Pepper's eyes watching him. He pulled the blanket down to show the arc reactor, which was thankfully still functioning. He then placed his finger on Tony's forehead, connecting himself into his energy.

His magic flowed into Tony, just a sliver to assess the damage. He had broken bones, ruptured organs, and his back was damaged. Everything felt taxed, his body was working hard to try and repair all the damage, but there was too much. Even if he did heal naturally, his back was broken, he'd be paralyzed from the waist down. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked to Pepper.

“I do not think he will survive without assistance.”

“Can you heal him?”

“Yes...” he stepped back and held his hand out for her, “I cannot do it alone, however.”

Pepper frowned. “What can I do?” she asked, as she took Loki's hand. Loki guided her to sit on the bed where he had been sitting, and he took her left hand and placed it gently on Tony's forehead.

“His body is in pain. I can heal him, but I cannot push all the energy directly into him, I fear it will kill him. I need you to take the energy, pull it through your body, and then pass it into him. It will take the potency out and his body should take it easily.”

Pepper frowned, “You need to do this every time you heal? Seems sort of impractical.”

“No, normal healing magic is different,” Loki said, and he placed his fingers to her forehead, “I am not using _magic_ , not in the strictest sense, it would not be enough.”

“Then what are you doing?”

Loki looked at Pepper and smiled a little, “I am giving him a piece of me. I am sacrificing part of my own essence, years off my own life, and giving them to him. I give him _life_ itself. I am a God, but all magic and creation comes with a price, this is a price I will gladly pay.”

Pepper gaped at Loki and then closed her mouth. After a moment she spoke softly, her tone one of surprise, “I didn't think you would ever do this for another person.”

“Neither did I,” Loki admitted softly, and his eyes fell upon Tony, “But I had not yet fallen in love with him when I would say such things.” He looked back to Pepper, “My essence passing through you will also have side effects upon you, Miss Potts.”

Pepper rose an eyebrow, “Side effects?”

“It will rejuvenate you somewhat, perhaps adding some years to your own life, and regenerating skin.”

Pepper smiled, “I think I can deal with that.”

Loki nodded and raised his free hand. A force field erected around them and he looked at Tony with a smile. He would give everything he had to heal this man, and so he closed his eyes and began to pass life through Pepper into Tony.

~*~*~*~*~

Loki was exhausted, he had his head laying on Tony's bed as he himself sat in a chair beside the bed, with Pepper in another chair. The doctor looking after Tony had been shocked with the speed at which he'd healed. Pepper told him that Tony had been experimenting with 'bio technology' in his suit and it 'must be working'. At this rate he should wake soon, and then he'd be able to be moved to his penthouse, to be cared for there like he preferred. Pepper had already made the arrangements to get his bedroom ready, and had his own doctors on standby to take over his care.

Loki had Tony's hand in his own. When he felt Tony's fingers squeese his own, Loki roused immediately and slowly sat up, looking at Tony's face. It took another few minutes and Loki spoke softly, hopefully, “Tony?”

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Loki, his gaze was confused and Loki felt tears fall from his own eyes.

“Tony... oh thank Asgard.”

Even though Loki knew he would eventually wake, the relief at seeing Tony's eyes open was immense. He felt like everything would be alright, no matter what. Tony was alive, he was awake, and he was going to be alright.

“Hm... Loki,” he said and he smiled a bit, “I feel awful.”

“You look awful,” Loki said, “You almost died...” Loki felt anger bubble and he hissed at him, “And the next time you go running off into danger, you better fucking tell me, Tony Stark, or next time I'll kill you myself. If I'd been on the same bloody continent as you, I could have healed you so much quicker. Do you know how hard it is to get a last minute flight from Rome to New York!?”

Tony smiled a bit and closed his eyes, “You're so melodramatic, Raven. I'm fine.”

“Tony...” Pepper said tentatively, “Tony, if it hadn't been for Loki, you'd be dead.”

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Loki with a slight frown, “You're not being melodramatic?”

“No,” Loki said, and he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the lips. He ran his hand through Tony's hair and tears fell from his eyes. He didn't care who saw him, he didn't care that Pepper was right there, he just needed to show him what he felt.

“I almost lost you,” he whispered, touching his own forehead to Tony's.

Tony rose his hand to cup Loki's cheek, “Loki... shh...”

“No... I won't 'shh',” he said vehemently. “Do you know what I've gone through here? What Pepper has gone through? Do you know how much I need you? You and I, Tony, we're just fucking magnificent, nothing can touch us. I need you, I gave you a piece of me so that you would live, I-”

“You gave me a piece of you?” Tony asked.

“I sacrificed part of my essence for you... God Tony, I love you.”

~*~*~*~*~

The words hung between them for a few moments, Tony's brain was heavy with everything he'd just been told. It wasn't the first time he'd woken in pain to be told he'd almost died in some accident or another. This time though, the face looking at him in concern wasn't Pepper, it was Loki, and Loki had just told him that he loved him.

He used what little strength he could muster to grip Loki's shirt and pull him down for a kiss. He ran his free hand through Loki's hair and sighed softly as Loki pulled back.

“And I love you,” he admitted softly, “When did you realise?”

Loki smiled faintly at him, “On the plane ride over here. I realised I didn't want to face the world without you. A world without a Tony Stark is a boring one indeed.”

“You know, I agree,” Tony said smiling, he'd laugh but he was afraid his ribs would hurt more. “I'd tell you when I realised, but I don't want to make Pepper blush.”

Loki gave him a curious look and even Pepper was giving him a look of curiosity. Tony smiled and he lifted his hand, gently placing his fingers over Loki's mouth. A moment passed, then Loki looked surprised and flushed a little.

“Oh, I see,” Loki said.

“I don't think I want to know,” Pepper said.

“Probably not,” Loki agreed. He leaned down and kissed Tony again, then sighed softly. “I'll call my office, tell them I need some time off to help look after you. Now that you're feeling better I can begin healing you properly.”

Tony smiled, he wouldn't be opposed to having Loki around for a while. Loki ran a hand through his hair and Tony yawned widely, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep with Loki running his fingers through his hair.

~*~*~*~

 _“Tony is at home, recovering. Rumors of his death have been grossly exaggerated,”_ came Loki's voice from the T.V. _“I have handed my resignation in to the Italian Committee for Environmental Studies, as they didn't see my need to be here with Tony as a 'viable reason for time off', and so I told them where to 'shove' their position.”_

Tony chuckled, he'd been the one to give Loki that exact phrasing.

 _“So what will you do now Mr Laufeyson?”_ asked one of the reporters and Loki smiled.

_“I am waiting on my paperwork coming through so that I can live and work in your fine country. Mr Stark wishes to employ me as a salesman for the Arc Reactor and various other items. He said it's difficult to be in two places at once, but it's a skill I seem to have mastered.”_

Tony laughed at this as Loki gave a small smile to the camera, he knew that the smile was directed at him. The report went on to talk a bit about Tony's less than private love life and then they went back to the interview with Loki. That was when the reporter seemed to realise that Loki was with Pepper.

_“Miss Potts, you're seen out and about with Mr Laufeyson quite often. Are you and Mr Stark still on good terms then?”_

Pepper smiled at the camera, _“Lucas and I are good work colleagues, we get on well, and his sister works in the lab at Stark Industries as well, she and I get along great. I have a boyfriend, Tony has a boyfriend, we're all moving on and the media should too.”_

Tony smiled, look at them being all grown up about it.

 _“Miss Potts!”_ came another reporter's voice, _“Miss Potts, I need to know, what is your secret to looking so glamorous? Your skin and hair are just radiant!”_

Pepper let a grin spread across her face.

_“You should see my boyfriend about that, Steve Rodgers, he's all the tonic a woman needs.”_

Tony looked over to Pepper, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. It was a Saturday, Steve was out with Loki in fact, they both had somehow become friends. Tony wasn't sure how it happened, but he wasn't going to complain if his boyfriend and his best friend's boyfriend got along well.

“You're blaming Steve for your 'rejuvenation'?”

Pepper kept her eyes on the newspaper, “Well I think I would get a few raised eyebrows if I told them it was Loki's doing, and I don't think Steve would appreciate those connotations.”

Tony laughed a bit and then winced.

Pepper looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Your medication is due.”

“Pepper, come on, I'm fine.”

“You're not _fine,_ ” she said and got up. She picked up his bottle of painkillers and pulled two from it. “Loki's doing a lot to heal you, but even he can't heal all of the damage you did instantly.”

She walked over to him and sat beside him, handing him his painkillers and then his glass of water. He swallowed them down, then set the glass beside him on the table. Pepper looked at him and she sighed softly, she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

“Pepper..?”

She pulled back and looked at him seriously now. “It's been about a year since we broke up,” she said, just watching him. “I still love you, you know, and I know you love me... I often wonder why didn't it work?”

Tony looked at her and smiled faintly, “I'm not sure, Pepper. I'm sorry for what I did to you... those girls were nothing compared to you, they were a cheap thrill.”

“You haven't cheated on Loki, have you?” she asked.

“No, I haven't... and you know, I don't want to.”

Pepper laughed a bit and shook her head, “Is it the great sex I hear you two have?”

“Partly...” Tony said and looked thoughtful. He'd never considered why it hadn't worked with Pepper, but it seemed to be working with Loki. He'd never thought about it, but now that he chewed it over in his mind he realised that Loki was right in what he said all those months ago.

 _We're not so dissimilar, you and I._

“Loki and I are like two kindred spirits. We're each the same, but he's a God and I'm a man. We're both arrogant, we're both hot, we're both strong men, both of us are stubborn and like he said, together we're just magnificent. We were good together, you and I, Pepper... but Loki and I just have this _energy_. It defies all explanation.”

Pepper looked at him for a few minutes and then stroked his cheek.

“I'm glad you've found someone who can keep up with you,” she said. “I thought I could, but you know, I'm much happier with Steve.”

“Do you boss him around? I bet you do.”

Pepper smiled, “Somewhat... It's refreshing having someone listen to me and do what I ask him to.”

“You'll get bored.”

“No, I don't think so,” Pepper said and she stood, “See, I still have this pain in my ass called Tony Stark that I need to run after, so going home to Steve at night is a nice change of pace.”

She turned and paused, and Tony frowned, following her gaze.

“Loki,” she said and smiled faintly, “How long have you been standing there?”

Loki walked into the room with a small smile, “Long enough,” he said. He walked to sit beside Tony, “How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad,” he said and closed his eyes as Loki's hand gently pressed on his chest, finding the sore spots and deftly soothing them with his healing magic. Loki smiled as Tony moaned softly.

“I'll leave you two to your dinner,” Pepper said.

“Steve is downstairs waiting for you, Pepper,” Loki said without taking his eyes from Tony.

Tony opened his eyes and smiled, “See you later Pepper.”

Pepper left and Loki looked back to him and smiled a bit, “So, how are you _really_ feeling?”

“Sore,” Tony said and moaned a bit as Loki's right hand pressed gently on his lower ribs, his left hand found the spot on his left arm that had been sore. Loki continued to push magic into him and Tony felt him brush his lips against his own.

“I wish you'd tell me honestly what hurts, then I wouldn't need to poke and prod to find the sore spots,” Loki said quietly.

“Maybe I like you poking and prodding?” Tony said with a smile.

“Kinky,” Loki said with a laugh. “Now, be still so I can assess you.” 

“What's the magic word?” Tony asked.

“Be still and I promise I'll make you squirm when I'm done.”

Tony grinned, “Yes sir.”

Loki slowly unbuttoned Tony's shirt and his fingers slowly began mapping out his muscles. Loki had explained that the mortal body has a core of energy and that injuries disrupt that flow. His magic could flow along these paths and channels to heal. Tony and the Ragnarok had done so much damage to these channels that Loki had told him if he hadn't been there to heal him, he'd be badly disabled or dead. 

Loki's fingers ran down his chest to his abdomen and he very gently pressed. Tony knew he had done a lot of damage in his abdomen, his liver, kidneys and spleen had been damaged when he'd been thrown three miles from the explosion. He closed his eyes and groaned softly as Loki found a deep ache.

“What's the verdict?”

Loki rose his hand to Tony's cheek, Tony opened his eyes and was glad to see Loki was smiling.

“You're healing well,” he said and began buttoning up Tony's shirt.

“You promised to make me squirm,” Tony said, his hands resting on Loki's, stopping him buttoning his shirt. Loki smiled at him.

“And you say _I_ am a nymph?”

“I say you're a really good influence on me... I hurt, but I feel better than I have in ages.”

Loki smiled, “I think I added time to your life when I healed you. I placed more essence in you than I really needed to. I just wanted to make sure.”

“I appreciate that,” Tony said, “Now... about that promise of yours?”

Loki sighed a little melodramatically. He let go of Tony's shirt and he slowly pulled Tony's trousers down, his hand wrapped around Tony's cock. Tony moaned softly as Loki's hand traveled up and down his length.

“Funny, it's like you've done this before,” Tony said, watching Loki.

“Oh, once or twice,” he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Tony languidly, his fingers expertly pulling sighs and moans from Tony. There was something to be said about a lover who knew every button to press and continually found new ones. Loki kissed down his chest and took Tony into his mouth. Tony groaned, his fingers carding through Loki's hair.

“Oh fuck, Loki.”

Loki groaned, sending vibrations through him, and Tony watched as Loki unfastened his own trousers and began stroking himself in time with each bob of his head on Tony's cock. Loki sped up and Tony felt himself explode. He arched a bit into Loki's mouth and as he opened his eyes he watched Loki finish himself off, he rested his forehead on Tony's leg as he caught his breath.

“I'd have done that for you...” Tony said.

Loki smiled a bit, “Nonsense.” He slowly sat up and moved towards Tony, kissing him on the lips. Tony could still taste himself on Loki's lips, then Loki kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” Loki said softly, “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“You do...” Tony said, his fingers caressing Loki's now flaccid cock. “I love you too, you know.”

Loki smiled and tidied himself up. “Now,” he said, “let's put something on T.V and lose ourselves in something ridiculous.”

Tony smiled. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, and Loki walked over to get a movie. As he watched Loki looking through their DVD collection, a smile rose to his face and he realised he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content.

Loki was right, they were just magnificent.


End file.
